El santo grial
by CaruChan13
Summary: La victoria trae consigo las vidas de los santos de oro, entre ellos Albafika, una muchacha esta feliz por su regreso pero los miedos del santo no la dejan acercarse a él, sin embargo una anciana le tiene la solución, beber del elixir que te hará inmune a los venenos aunque esto puede traerle consecuencias, ¿beberá de él?


**_Hola lectores, espero que disfruten de este primer capitulo, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias o criticas, gracias y disfruten del capitulo._**

* * *

><p><strong><span>El comienzo de todo.<span>**

La noche era tan hermosa que sus ojos no podían creer, tan hermosa que pareciera que lo que estaba sufriendo hubiera sido solo un sueño, pero no, ese negro cielo lleno de astros celestes eran reales como su dolor, ese asqueroso sentimiento que no la había dejado en paz, que le brindaba momentos que creía que todo era perfecto cuando en realidad solo era una ilusión, un juego crudo y maldito de la vida, la joven solo dejaba brotar las lágrimas de sus orbes verdes algo castaños, dejando sus brazos caer hacia los lados luego de una incesante lucha de detener aquellas lagrimas que resbalan victoriosas por sobre sus mejillas rosadas y todo fue gracias a ese fatídico día.

Era un día que todos recordarían; los caballeros que lucharon en la gran guerra santa y aldeanos, que se habían marchado del mundo terrenal para encontrarse en el inframundo, surgieron de entre los muertos por la fuerza de athena al vencer a hades algo que a todos, tanto los caballeros sobrevivientes y los mortales se alegraron totalmente, una victoria que todos pudieron celebrar de manera gustosa, los que resucitaron abarcaron desde el ser más pequeño hasta incluso los grandes caballeros dorados, todos estaban presentes ante este suceso incluso la pequeña figura que se veía a lo lejos que tenía su total atención a un cierto santo dorado de piscis, ella no podía ver por su baja estatura por lo que subió hasta un lugar lo suficiente alto para poder observar, tal persona no era nada más ni nada menos que Agasha.

Por su parte el santo dorado de piscis, Albafika, al ver a la multitud alrededor de ellos estaba demasiado nervioso, no porque sea tímido, en absoluto, si no por su miedo a envenenar a alguien sin querer por algún tipo de contacto, ciertamente estaba al igual que ellos muy feliz de estar nuevamente a la vida pero eso podía esperar, primero tenía que asegurarse que nadie lo tocara. Fue en esas observaciones que miro al frente de él y vio a la muchacha que se encontraba lejos en una plataforma un poco más alta, suponiendo que era para poder ver, algo que por cierto le dio un poco de gracia incluso lo considero un poco adorable, obviamente no lo iba a reconocer abiertamente.

Agasha estaba realmente emocionada, quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, pero solo se limitó a mirar a los resucitados y por un momento pensó que todo iría perfecto, que nada podía ser mejor.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos las personas empezaron a mezclarse con sus seres queridos, por lo que la pequeña muchacha desorientada perdió de vista al pisciano, Agasha no veía a Albafika por ninguna parte a pesar del lugar en donde se encontraba, esto la desilusiono un poco pues quería por lo menos agradecerle por todo su esfuerzo por proteger su pequeño pueblo de Rodorio, entonces cabizbaja se marcha del lugar dirigiéndose a un lugar más apartado, esperando que talvez para mañana ella tenga más suerte en encontrarlo. Estaba adentrándose en unas calles que la llevarían hasta su casa, fue en ese momento que pudo observar al hombre por el que tanto había esperado a ver, el joven de cabellos celestes estaba escondido no muy lejos en ese mismo callejón, _"que suerte"_ pensó y al verlo se formó una sonrisa en su rostro; mientras que Albafika rogaba que nadie lo encontraba. Él sabía que no si volvía al templo seria visto fácilmente por los demás y él no quería ser rodeado por nadie.

-Señor Albafika- llamo la pequeña manteniendo la distancia entre ambos, lo que menos quería era que él se enojara o que la alejara.

Albafika la miro pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió del lugar de donde se encontraba a lo que Agasha pensó que estaba molesto, por supuesto por la cantidad de personas que había por el lugar, por lo que mantuvo su lejanía y le sonrió mientras decía…

-Gracias… señor Albafika- y con cuidado se alejó de allí.

El muchacho se relajó, estaba demasiado tenso pensando que ella querría acercarse a él, estaba preparado para alejarse si era necesario pero al ver lo ocurrido de alguna manera se sintió mal, no era su intención hacer sentir mal a la señorita, lo que ocasiono en pequeño apretón en su pecho por la culpa.

Al pasar de las horas todos los aldeanos estaban en su rutina diaria, de entre ellos estaba una jovencita de cabellos castaños ayudaba a su padre como siempre acomodando las flores para su venta, luego de ello debía repartir algunos pedidos, regar las plantas, plantar unas nuevas y buscar nuevas semillas, realmente un día agotador más sobretodo porque su padre no la estaría acompañando ya que él estaría ayudando a restaurar el pueblo que unos días atrás había sido atacado por los espectros, pero no solo el sino también algunos caballeros que se habrían ofrecido, sin mencionar que incluso los templos y el santuario también se requerían de ayuda por lo que algunos aldeanos también fueron a ayudar.

Agasha continuo en lo suyo, mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo sin dudas, fue en ese lapso en que no se percató de la presencia cerca de ella y él agradeció que así fuera, entonces con un suave movimiento de su mano dejo caer una de sus rosas sin veneno justo en frente de ella, cosa que la saco de su concentración, observando entonces la rosa que cayó frente a sus ojos e inmediatamente giro su cabeza donde supuestamente debería de estar caminando aquella persona que la muchacha tanto quería, Albafika no había encontrado mejor manera que devolverle el lindo gesto de la joven que dándole una de sus rosas, ya que él no era un hombre de palabras, al mirar hacia atrás miro a la muchacha por si había tomado aquel regalo, recibiendo como respuesta la dulce sonrisa de Agasha como agradecimiento, fue en ese momento en que sintió un dulce sentimiento en su corazón que dejaba a un lado el veneno de la soledad.

Más tarde ese día, cuando el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte los aldeanos terminaron sus labores para poder descansar por fin de la reconstrucción del pueblo, sin dudas para cuando pudieran reconstruir tantos los templos como el pueblo tomaría años, pero si seguían de esa manera de seguro podrían hacerlo en menor tiempo, sin mencionar que la ayuda de los caballeros de bronce y de plata era de bastante utilidad. La muchacha al tener algo de tiempo libre tomo uno de los floreros y se dirigió a su habitación donde acomodando suavemente en el florero con agua y la rosa que Albafika le había regalado cerca de su cama para poder observarlo cada vez que ella así lo desease. Sin dudas la joven estaba muy feliz, no se esperaba tal gesto del hombre y menos encontrárselo por allí, talvez este era un indicio de que las cosas cambiarían para mejor.

El tiempo paso transcurriendo tres meses desde el grandioso suceso, el pueblo al igual que el santuario estaban en plena reconstrucción, a pesar de toda la ayuda ya que en ocasiones necesitaban de los caballeros y los mandaban a otras misiones. La joven Agasha se encontraba realizando su trabajo y hoy, como cada semana, debía llevar las flores correspondientes al santuario, debía tomar la caminata habitual y al llegar debía de pasar los templos que eran cuidados por los santos de oro, sin dudas algunos templos todavía se encontraban algo destruidos como algunas que parecían como nuevas, pero a veces, era algo peligroso pasar por allí, sobre todo porque podría caer una piedra encima. Como siempre paso por los templos sin problema alguno hasta que llego al último donde se encontraba el caballero de oro que portaba la armadura de piscis, Albafika.

Al llegar se lo encontró a la entrada del templo, como siempre, entonces manteniendo la distancia le hablo.

-Buenos días, señor Albafika – mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Agasha, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- con una voz serena característicos de su semblante.

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?-

-Bien, gracias. Veo que vas a lo de siempre-

-Sí, aunque últimamente me estoy atrasando cada día mas entregarlas- dijo con un poco de culpabilidad.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –

-em… sí, un poco-

-trata de no esforzarte demasiado… puede ser peligroso para tu salud- su voz tenía un timbre de preocupación que ciertamente fue notado por la muchacha.

-No se preocupes señor Albafika estaré bien- dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

Como no tenían mucho tiempo se despidieron y siguieron con sus labores, más tarde ese mismo día Agasha se fue al bosque cercano a la aldea a disfrutar un poco de su descanso, sabía que posiblemente los demás estaban muy ocupados y ella quería ayudar, pero realmente necesitaba un descanso después de tanto trabajar en la florería, observo los arboles mecerse con el viento y como el cielo comenzaba a teñirse con un color carmín, era un paisaje que a ella le gustaba por sobre manera, fue entonces que observo, no muy lejos de ella, una persona encapuchada, la joven tuvo miedo ya que no conocía a esa persona y, después de lo que ocurrió en la gran guerra santa comenzaba a tener sus dudas. Aquella persona se aproximó en donde se encontraba la muchacha y esta decidió salir de allí lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por la voz la detuvo.

-No me tengas miedo querida- dijo una voz avejentada- soy solo una anciana, aunque quisiera no podría hacerte daño-

Agasha la observo nuevamente y efectivamente era una mujer anciana, de pequeña estatura envuelta en la capucha que ocultaba gran parte de su cara, su piel pálida y su ronca voz le daba a entender que era de una edad realmente avanzada por lo que le dio algo de lastima.

-Querida eres una muchacha muy hermosa, no dudo que tengas algún pretendiente- dijo mientras seguía aproximándose a la joven.

-Yo realmente lo dudo señora- apartando la mirada- además no soy tan hermosa como usted dice-

-Tonterías… o es que acaso ¿eres tú que estas tras de alguien?- mirándola fijamente.

-¿Eh?... ¿De qué habla?- nerviosa sin dudas, de pronto una imagen del rostro de Albafika apareció en su mente.

-Tu no me engañas, amas a alguien y al parecer deseas acercártele, pero no lo haces…. ¿Por qué?- su voz era persuasiva.

-yo… no es que no quiera acercarme a él… es solo que él no quiere que yo me acerque… es más él no quiere que nadie se le acerque- dijo con un poco de tristeza.

-Parece ser un hombre muy esquivo-

-Él es así porque su sangre es venenosa… él solo tiene miedo lastimar a alguien con su envenenada existencia, lo que lo convierte en una persona muy solitaria- mientras miraba los cielos que estaban próximos a oscurecer.

-Ya veo- mientras sigilosamente seguía avanzando hasta la joven- pero existen antídoto para curarlo ¿no?-

-la verdad es que lo desconozco, pero si lo hubiera dudo que lo tomara, él combate con su sangre, si perdiera su veneno ya no sería necesario en las batallas, eso dañaría su orgullo como caballero y quizás eso lo dañe aún más-

-Ciertamente es muy complicado lo tuyo, pero puede que tenga la solución para ti-

-¿disculpe?- nuevamente miro a la anciana dando también un paso hacia atrás.

-Si querida, lo has escuchado bien puede que tenga algo que te sirva- mostrando lo que tenía debajo de su largo abrigo, una copa dorada con diseño de serpiente- si bebes de esta copa y su contenido puedes volver tu cuerpo resistente e inmune a todo tipo de enfermedad, incluso podrás ser inmune a cualquier veneno- Agasha observaba incrédula y al mismo tiempo con temor, entonces la mujer continuo- así podrás estar con aquel hombre al que tu amas sin problema alguno-

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en que eso sea verdad? Es mas ¿Cómo puedo confiar en usted?- la muchacha desconfiaba de la pobre anciana y es que su forma de ayudarla no le daba buena espina.

-Puedo demostrártelo si así lo deseas, solo debes acercar tu mano en la copa y que una gota de su contenido te toque, y veras que tu cuerpo no será afectado a ningún daño, pero por un tiempo muy reducido- mientras lentamente extendía la copa hacia ella.

Agasha entonces acerco su mano hasta la copa que sostenía la mujer y esta a su vez ladeaba la copa para que una gota del elixir pudiera caer sobre la muchacha y así ocurrió, la gota toco la piel de la joven y se adentró en ella, Agasha no se sentía muy diferente, pero sin dudas la mujer sabía que con eso era suficiente. Entonces escucharon un ruido en su cercanía, cuando la joven observo en aquella dirección se percató que era nada más ni nada menos que el hombre del cual secretamente estaba enamorada y este se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué haces sola en este lugar?- pregunto el joven, entonces Agasha volvió a ver a donde la mujer estaba y tal como dijo el hombre la mujer había desaparecido.

-Yo… estaba descansando un poco, pero se me hizo un poco tarde- dijo dedicándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, sin duda no era del todo mentira lo que decía, pero no quería hablarle de la extraña mujer que hace pocos segundos estaba con ella.

-Debes tener más cuidado por este lugar, puede ser muy peligroso por las noches- dijo con una voz algo autoritaria.

-Lo siento mucho señor Albafika- dijo bajando la mirada en forma de arrepentimiento.

El hombre se sintió mal de como le hablo a la muchacha, pero encontrarla en aquel lugar tan apartado de su pueblo y además la oscuridad que estaba envolviendo todo para dar inicio a la noche le ponía los pelos de punta, el solo pensar que si no hubiese estado con ella pudiese ocurrirle algo malo, entonces volvió a mirarla y dijo.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa, es muy peligroso que vallas sola- dijo de forma calmada.

-No es necesario que haga eso, puedo ir sola se lo aseguro-

-Lo siento pero me niego a ello, te acompaño- ahora dándolo como una orden que ella no pudo rechazar.

Ambos caminaban de manera tranquila y nadie hablaba, principalmente porque él no era un gran hablador y ella se sentía mal por molestar al joven para que la acompañara, entonces Agasha recordó lo que la mujer le había dicho, sin embargo no sabía que tan verdad era eso y peor si ya había pasado el tiempo que había dicho la anciana, _"de todas maneras no sabría cómo acercarme a él para comprobarlo"_ pensó. Y como si Zeus escuchara sus plegarias ella tuvo un desafortunado encuentro con una piedra que la obligo tropezar, el joven sin pensar la sujeto de su brazo para que no callera, en el proceso Albafika se cortó con un objeto punzante que se encontraba por allí y una gota de sangre callo en la joven, algo que por cierto ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta.

El joven entonces la ayudo a ponerse de pie nuevamente y rápidamente se alejó un poco de ella mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza para saber si no estaba lastimada, la muchacha por su parte se decía que había sido bastante estúpida ya se sentía mal por molestar a Albafika al acompañarla hasta su casa y ahora tropezaba, sin dudas el terminaría odiándola ese mismo día. Entonces ella al mirar hacia el frente se encontró con la mirada de él, no se apartaron las miradas, al contrario la mantuvieron por unos momentos más antes que se rompiera al darse cuenta que era bastante tarde y nuevamente fueron hasta la casa de la joven.

Al llegar a la casa de la muchacha el joven se aseguró que abriera su puerta pues quería asegurarse que realmente se encontraba bien y segura, a su vez Agasha se debatía entre dejarlo ir sin más o pedirle las disculpas correspondientes a lo que opto por lo último.

-Yo... esto señor Albafika… lo siento mucho, por las molestias que le he causado- dijo agachando un poco la mirada.

-No tienes que disculparte soy yo que de alguna manera te obligo hacerlo- dijo aclarando un poco el asunto.

-pero si no fuera porque estaba en el bosque esto no hubiera pasado- dijo nuevamente observándolo a los ojos.

-No hay problema, solo promete que no iras sola nuevamente-

-sí, lo prometo- sonriendo una vez más.

Entonces el la dejo en la puerta y se fue por las estrechas calles, Agasha contemplaba su partida antes de entrar a la casa, al subir a su habitación se dio cuenta que tenía una mancha de color carmesí en su brazo, cuando se percato que era nada menos que la sangre envenenada de Albafika inmediatamente se fue a lavar su brazo. Cuando termino fijo su mirada nuevamente donde antes estaba la mancha, esperando a que algo sucediera pero nada pasaba, una vez más recordó las palabras que la anciana le había dicho con anterioridad, entonces comprendió que durante ese momento ella era inmune a la sangre envenenada de él, corroborando de que el elixir funcionaba.

En su corazón se ilumino una pequeña esperanza de que se pueda cumplir su más grande deseo, el poder compartir con Albafika sin ningún problema, poder restarle soledad al esquivo pisciano y entregarle aquellos sentimientos que ha tenido que guardar para no ser una molestia para él, sin dudas ella estaba dispuesta a tomar cualquier reto que tuviese enfrente incluso aquel elixir que la mujer de edad avanzada le estaba brindando tan abiertamente, ella la encontraría y volvería a tomar de él, esta vez sin importar lo que pueda suceder, ya no quería esperar más tiempo pero después de aquella noche debía de descansar, ya mañana podría ir a buscar a la anciana, solo esperaba que no fuera tarde.

Fue hasta su cama y miro por última vez la rosa de Albafika y luego al oscuro cielo y deseo con su alma que todo lo que vivió ese día no haya sido un sueño.

_**Continuara...**_


End file.
